Mystic's Testythingymajig
Lil Lil is a female hippie SkyWing created by Mystic. Appearance Lilioria is slightly on the small side with a thin, graceful figure and long talons. She has deep maroon scales with darker splotchy scales along her spine, and rusty orange belly plates. Around each striking blue eye is a fiery ring of the same rusty orange. Her horns curve gently downwards and are a darker reddish-black, as are her spines and claws. She wears a gold ring around the horn on her snout, around the tip of her left horn, and always wears two golden hoop earrings. On her right horn she wears a brown leather wrap with beads and a red feather (which she is quite proud of, as she flew all the way to the Rainforest on her own to get it) dangling on the end. Around her right ear she has tied two black-blue raven feathers. She wears on her neck a leather belt that she has attached three beige and grey feathers to. Lil has a swirly black tattoo of a feather on her inside right wrist. It's a little messy, as she is right-taloned and did it herself with her left talons (explained in superstition). She wears a few very long assorted feathers tied to the end of her tail. She also has golden hoop wing piercings on her left wing only. Lil is often considered to be gaudy. Personality Eccentric. Lil is the definition of the word. Some say she's the reason the word exists. Lil is very odd indeed. She's very superstitious. She grew up on the edge of the Sky Kingdom with her mother, an environmental activist, and her group of followers trying to preserve the wild, and refused to kill or eat animals. They had strange beliefs and traditions, some of them being the supernatural uses of feathers, the significance of left and right, and (the do's and dont's of) communicating with animals. Lil was always very in touch with the "spirits of the earth," as she called them. From a very young age, she was taught the roles of animals in the world and how animals were beings with minds as intelligent as as any dragon, if only in their own ways. She was taught how to "speak" with them (it wasn't really speaking, just sensing their thoughts through close and careful observation. But Lil was very good at this, and could sense their thoughts on instinct. She could communicate with animals, and they understood her to a degree. She enjoyed speaking with birds, Ravens in particular, as they were very interesting conversational partners and had a peculiar insight on life. Lil saw every creature as her equal, and learned much from them. She was wise far beyond her years. She speaks her mind whenever she wants to, and isn't shy to voice her opinions. She can be brutally honest, but is usually very airy and quiet. She's very artsy and enjoys reading. She also considers herself a poet. Here's an example of her (not so great) poetry: Lovely Flowers Lovely birds Give me powers To eat cake instead of meat Because cake Is good And meat Is not Good '' Superstition Lil believes in many strange things. She only wears feathers on her right side, as feathers are supposed to bring good fortune and deep knowledge, but only if worn on the right (the reason Lil's tattoo is on the right). Left is bad luck. Never make a left turn in the dark, the spirits of your ancestors will attack you. The only way to counteract the effects of the Unlucky Left is to wear gold on the left. But not on the right, or the gold will be useless. The gold earring Lil wears on her right is not pure gold. When communicating with animals, you must always make eye contact (except in Lil's case, she has advanced to the point where being near the creature will do fine). Never blink. Don't smile showing your teeth, they might take it as a threat. Always keep your wings tightly folded. Curl your tail into a spiral and food back your ears. There! According to Lil and her little tribe, you're ready to go out into the wild. Just remember: practice makes perfect. More beliefs are that a dragon should never wear diamonds or silver on a full moon, the spirits of your ancestors will attack you. Never kill a raven, the spirits of your ancestors will attack you. Blah blah blah, et cetera. The spirits of your ancestors will attack you. Zaffaera belongs to and was created by Mystic. She's my sona, and as you can imagine, I would not be too pleased if she were copied or used without my knowledge. The dragoness also has a soft spot for, well, anything living. Crush a bug? She'll glare at you like you've killed her cat, and, by the way, don't kill her cat or she'll never speak to you again. Cut down a tree? Bad idea. Kick a puppy? Eh, that's fine. She hates puppies. That's a lie, she only dislikes puppies. So don't kick puppies, okay? She has befriended a female raven called Essret, who follows her everywhere. Zaffaera is really, ''really shy. She has social anxiety, and will usually avoid social interaction at all costs. But when she is surrounded by strangers, she sometimes cares less about what others think (oddly enough). More often than not, she's difficult to have a conversation with. Zaffaera tends to mumble or speak in circles or even trail off into a completely different (and no less confusing) thought. She's usually very quiet (either that, or you'll be half deaf and wondering whether or not she's sane. She has a habit of shrieking at random, although she has begun to be able to control it. Even still, if she thinks a silence has lasted too long, you might want to cover your ears). Her quietude makes her an excellent listener, but not great at helping—although she wishes that she could. Zaffaera is a very deep thinker. You'll often find her lost in thought, staring into space. Oh yeah, and she loves space. She is generally very calm and impassive. She doesn't like it when people can tell what she is thinking, and can easily wipe her mind (she goes through phases of being completely and utterly convinced that mind-readers exist, and not caring). She also has a sinking feeling that everyone hates her, but it may or may not be a side-effect of being exceedingly self-conscious. Zaffaera worries too much about what others think, and she knows it, but can't help it. She likes to please and make others happy, and will usually hides her dislike for others if it is at all possible. Zaff doesn't like to be a drag, and prefers to avoid awkward situations by leaving before they happen. Another reason she doesn't speak much is because she knows people usually don't care about what she has to say, mostly because the things she says are odd and irrelevant. She does often put others' needs before her own, but only within reason. She's not completely selfless, but not exactly selfish, either. Zaffaera is especially sarcastic. Sarcasm is her mother tongue. She is a major procrastinator. She is slow to succumb to pressure. The more you push her to do something, the less likely she is to do it. |} \